Dana Scully and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good...
by Cassandra Mulder
Summary: Scully's having an awful day. What could go wrong next?


Title: "Dana Scully and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day"   
Author: Cassandra Mulder   
Classification: Fluff  
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Files, Mulder, Scully, blah, blah,   
blah, yadda, yadda, yadda... They belong to Chris Carter, 1013,   
FOX, whatever.   
Spoilers: Not a single one.   
Feedback: dana_mulder31@hotmail.com  
  
On with the show...   
  
*******************************************************   
  
Dana Scully was having a bad day. Not just a little bit of a bad day   
either. A major, crisis situation, wreck of a day.   
  
Her alarm clock had gone off forty-five minutes late, she had to trip   
all over herself to get ready for work, the heel of her shoe broke just   
as she stepped in it, and then she stumbled and spilled coffee all over   
her brand new blue blouse. She had to stop, turn around, and find a   
clean shirt.   
  
At this point, she was beyond angry, and trying desperately to calm down.   
The last thing she needed was road rage when she got in the car. She   
couldn't remember the last time she had been so late, and a complete   
and total klutz.   
  
She didn't get to the office until 9:30 a.m. She opened the door to find Mulder   
quite intent on what sounded like some sort of frequency playing on a speaker   
he had right up next to his ear. He didn't notice at all when she walked in.   
  
He had his eyes closed, so she walked right up beside the ear free of a speaker,   
and clapped her hands as loudly as she could.   
  
Mulder jumped up out of his chair, the speaker clattering to the floor beside   
him.   
  
"What the...?", he started, but he trailed off when he saw the look on Scully's   
face. "Geez, Scully. Why did you do that? Haven't you ever heard of a simple   
'good morning'?"   
  
"Yes, Mulder, when it *is* a good morning. But it doesn't happen to be."   
  
He just stood there with one of those oblivious "guy looks" on his face.   
"Um, I'm sorry. Okay, well, I guess we better get to work."   
  
"What were you listening to?", she questioned. "You didn't even notice   
I was an hour and a half late, did you, Mulder?"   
  
Scully did *not* look happy, so Mulder chose his words carefully. "I, uh, no.   
I'm sorry. I just got this tape of a supposed alien frequency, and I guess I got   
a little, well, involved."   
  
"Geez", Scully muttered under her breath. "Let's just work."   
  
Mulder sighed. "Okay."   
  
Five minutes after they sat down, the phone rang. Mulder answered it.   
  
"Hello? Yes. Yes. Okay. I'll be right there."   
  
"Mulder, what is it?", Scully asked, as she watched him put on his jacket.   
  
"I just have to run out and check on something. I'll be back in a couple of   
hours."   
  
"Mulder, where are you going?", she demanded.   
  
He was halfway out the door. "I'll tell you all about it when I get back",   
and he was gone.   
  
She wanted to throw something. He did it again!, she thought. I swear to   
God, I'm gonna...   
  
The phone rang again, interrupting her near-violent thoughts.   
  
She picked it up. "Hello", she said, obviously irritated. A puzzled look crossed   
her face. "My what? Are you sure? But I- no, I don't understand. I'm coming out   
there. Don't move anything!", and she slammed down the phone.   
  
She made her way outside, muttering obscenities under her breath all the way.   
  
"What is going on here?", she asked the grubby man, who was busy hooking   
her car up to a wrecker.   
  
"You're being towed, lady. What does it look like?"   
  
She pulled out her badge. "The name's not 'lady', it's Special Agent Scully with   
the FBI. And you better drop that hook, before I put it somewhere you don't want   
it."   
  
He was at least three times bigger than her, but he didn't like the look on her   
face, and the fact that she probably had a gun. He decided to lay off.   
  
"Okay, la- I mean, Agent Scully. But you gotta move this car, you're in a no   
parking zone", he said, pointing at the red sidewalk.   
  
Oh great, she thought. The one day she had decided to ditch the parking garage,   
she had parked in the wrong spot and never even noticed.   
  
"Fine", she said. "Just move your truck out of my way." She got in her car, and   
drove to the parking garage. As she was turning off the ramp, a small pickup truck   
came out of nowhere, and hit her head on. Fortunately, neither of them was doing   
more than 20 mph, but it was definitely a fender bender situation.   
  
Scully was now on the verge of screaming.   
  
She got out of her car, and slammed the door. A young man, about the age of   
twenty-five, got out of the truck.   
  
"Oh God, I'm so sorry."   
  
"I didn't even see you!", Scully exclaimed.   
  
"I know, I took that turn way too fast. Let me get my insurance information. I'll   
take care of it, I swear. My name's Brian Williams."   
  
"Special Agent Dana Scully, FBI."   
  
"Oh no", his face fell. "You're an FBI agent?"   
  
She pulled out her badge and held it up. "Look, don't worry about it", she said.   
"Agents have car accidents too. The information?", she reminded him.   
  
"Oh yeah." He got a card from his glove compartment, and handed it to her.   
  
"Thanks. I'll be in touch." She looked at her bumper. "Hopefully it won't cost   
much."   
  
"Again, I'm sorry."   
  
She sighed. "Could've happened to anybody", she said as she climbed back   
into her car.   
  
She found a parking spot, and pulled out her cell phone. She called Skinner's   
office, and got his secretary. "Hello? Yes, this is Agent Scully. Tell A.D Skinner   
I won't be back in today. I'm going home. Thank you, bye."   
  
All she wanted was a bath and a nap. She'd had it with this day, and she just   
wanted to hide in her apartment until it was over.   
  
Scully got home without incident, and ran a bath. She slipped into the tub, laid   
her head back, and closed her eyes. After about 20 minutes of wonderful   
relaxation, there was a knock on the door.   
  
She groaned. "What now?, she muttered to herself.   
  
Getting out of the tub, she wrapped a towel around herself, and put her robe   
on. She looked through the peephole and saw Mulder. Rolling her eyes, she   
opened the door.   
  
"What are you doing here?", she asked.   
  
"They told me at the office that you'd gone home. I wanted to make sure you   
were okay."   
  
"Well, let's see... since you left I almost got my car towed, and had an accident   
in the parking garage. That, of course, does not include the events of earlier in   
the morning. The long and short of it? My day sucks."   
  
"I'm sorry, Scully. Can I come in?"   
  
"Sure. Why not?"   
  
He followed her into the kitchen. "Can I get you anything? It's about lunch time",   
she offered.   
  
"No", he said, pulling out a chair from her table. "Why don't you sit down, and I'll   
make *you* lunch?"   
  
Giving him a strange look, she sat down.   
  
"Now what do you want? I make a mean sandwich."   
  
"That'll be great. The stuff's in the fridge", she said. "So, where did you rush   
off to so suddenly this morning, ditching me?", she asked.   
  
"I'm sorry about that, Scully. It was supposedly the guy who sent me the   
alleged 'alien frequency' tape. Never showed up though. Go figure, huh?",   
he said dryly.   
  
"Yeah, go figure. Mulder, you really have to stop running off on every call   
you get, before you get yourself killed."   
  
"So you've said", he replied, busy with the sandwiches. "You coming back   
to work today?", he asked.   
  
"No."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"I'm not leaving here again until tomorrow morning."   
  
"Well, tomorrow's got to be better right?"   
  
"Let's hope so", she said.   
  
"Who'd you plow over this morning?", he asked teasingly.   
  
"You mean who plowed *me* over?"   
  
"Okay, yeah."   
  
"Some guy coming around the corner too fast in the parking garage.   
Fortunately, I was only doing about fifteen up the ramp, and he was   
doing maybe twenty. He said his insurance would take care of the bumper,   
it's just a little banged up. It could've been much worse."   
  
"Ah, well there's something to be thankful for. I'm glad you're safe."   
  
"Yeah, I guess so. And thanks."   
  
He set her plate in front of her, and sat down in a chair across from her.   
  
She took a bite. "This is good, Mulder."   
  
"Well, a bachelor's got to eat something to stay alive."   
  
She actually smiled at him.   
  
"You know, I'll cover for you at the office. I think it's a good idea for you to   
stay home. Take a mental health day, rest, relax, read a book, watch some TV.   
I hear an interesting Springer is on today."   
  
"Mulder, you know I-"   
  
"Yeah, yeah,", he cut her off. "You don't watch Jerry Springer. I was just kidding,   
Scully."   
  
"Thanks, Mulder, I really appreciate it. Maybe you could drop back by tonight,   
and we could watch a movie or something."   
  
"That sounds good. What did you have in mind?"   
  
"I don't know, we'll figure it out later. I don't feel like arguing right now."   
  
"Us? Argue?", he said with a wink.   
  
She laughed at him. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad day after all.   
  
  
  
THE END   
  



End file.
